A Little Longer
by Shufuku
Summary: Yoh takes Anna by surprise and they share a coveted and very intimate moment...


_A/N:** i never do author's notes, but i just felt like i should for this one. one, i have no idea why i wrote this. it just happened. two, if you like it for some reason, i'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stories. it really helps me out a lot if you did. a review and your opinion on how it went. spell checks and grammar checks are always appreciated. i'm not perfect people. anyway, hope you like it...**_

* * *

—_A Little Longer—_

Yoh and Anna sat together in the downstairs living room of Funbari Inn enjoying each other's company on a rainy Sunday evening. Their newborn, Hana had just gone to sleep and a rare opportune moment to relax had arisen. Ever since the bouncing baby boy had come into the world, the newfound parents didn't actually have a moment's peace. They might have been saviors of the world, both the physical realm and spiritual, but having a child to take care of was a whole new frontier. Neither were prepared for how rambunctious little Hana would be and his unpredictability brought on long nights and early mornings for the both of them. And when friends and family would come by to visit, one parent would be up and rocking the baby to sleep, while the other would be upstairs getting some shut-eye of their own. But in spite of the reoccurring difficulty of parenting, they handled their haphazard events of the shared responsibility with as much fanes and grace as possible. This particular afternoon was a well-needed reward for their hard work.

Yoh had one arm around Anna's shoulders and she was leaning on his chest as they sat half-listening to the doting mid-afternoon news reporter on the television. Neither was really transfixed by the man's obvious explanation that it was indeed raining outside at that very moment. It was rather warm and a bit humid in the room, perfect napping conditions. Yoh slightly looked out the corner of his eye to glance at his wife who was nestled beside him. She was noticeably comfortable and was not too far from dozing off. Her eye lashes began to flutter and her head tilted a little to the left.

He smiled. Moments like this had become a bit more common since they officially got married, but he always cherished the moments he could be next to her as if they were new every time. He would be the only one to know _this _Anna, the one with all of her defenses down, the one who loved him unconditionally, the one who confided in him, and he took pride in that. Being married to this woman after they overcame all of their previous difficulties was a privilege and an honor.

He then remembered earlier that same morning how she had told him that they needed to go shopping before the day was out. She wanted to cook and needed to go to the market to pick up some ingredients.

He looked back down at her.

She had just vacationed into slumber.

He sighed knowing that he didn't want to interrupt her sleep, but it was going on five o' clock and she would be fussy and hungry later on if he hadn't gone to the store by dinnertime.

He slightly nudged her and whispered in her ear, "Hey Anna, heey, you want me to go to the store? It's getting a little late."

She stirred for a moment as her eyes slowly opened. She had a small, almost childish frown on her face, bothered by being awoken from her nap. She sat up all the way and stretched, turning her attention to her husband.

"What did you say Yoh?"

"Dinner's in a few hours. You want me to go to the store still?"

She paused as she yawned shaking the daze off and regaining her focus, "Yeah, that's fine. I need some seaweed and salmon. I'm making sushi tonight."

He nodded, "Alright then. Lemme go get my wallet." He rose from his seat and made his way out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and entered pit-stopping at the crib that sat parallel to their futon. Inside slept his son, nibbling his thumb as the small dirty blond locks dangled about his small tender face.

Yoh couldn't help but smile.

"How's he doing Amidamaru?"

The spirit slowly descended into view wearing an equally satisfied expression, "He hasn't made a sound Yoh-dono. He takes after you."

The shaman chuckled, "Yeah, only in his sleep. He's got an attitude just like his mother, that's for sure."

The samurai nodded in silent agreement, "Off to the market?"

"Yeah, gotta pick up a few things for dinner."

"Understood. I'll keep a close eye on the young master."

"Thanks Amidamaru."

Yoh quickly swiped his wallet and keys off his dresser, kissed his namesake on the forehead, and made his way back downstairs.

To his satisfaction, Anna was already by the door with an umbrella and raincoat in hand.

"You were out in the garden a few days ago in the rain like an idiot. You could have caught a cold."

"I'll be more careful, I promise."

"You'd better. I'm not raising this child by myself. Here."

He took the coat from her hand and slipped it on, "I'll be back soon."

He indicated for a small peck on the lips and she complied without hesitation, but the innocent kiss suddenly evolved into a more arousing situation when Yoh took her by her waist which without a doubt, caught her off guard making her drop the umbrella to the floor as he captured her lips in a possessive manner.

"Hm!—"

Anna knew Yoh was the romantic type, but he was more of a flatterer, saying something that would make her blush once in a while, but physically? Not so much. So, this sudden display of affection had no rhyme or reason from what she could comprehend at that moment and she didn't have time to collect another coherent thought before he pushed her into the wall and cupped her face with his free hand. The motion made her weak in the knees making her sigh and she slowly placed her hands on his chest innocently struggling against the weight of his lean body. She could feel his hand move from her waist down the curvature of her hip and onto her thigh where he took hold and lifted her leg off the ground like a Spanish dancer sliding his hand along her bare skin pushing her dress up towards her navel. She had no choice but to use the wall for support as her breathing became heavier and her thought process even hazier. His lips slowly made their way from her lips and down her neck where he sank his teeth into the porcelain skin near her collar bone.

She gasped as the sensation shot through her entire body.

"H-ah—!"

Were they seriously making out in the doorway of their house?

Anna had no fight in her from the beginning. She was still a little drowsy from her nap, so she had no chance against his aggressive advances. And if she was truly being honest with herself, she didn't want to combat his reasoning for why he was caressing her so, why his tongue began to dance in her mouth, why his thumb slid across her jawline making her head tilt into his kiss, why his body leaned so steadily on hers. She was like putty in his arms. And just as the last link of reasoning that kept her tied to the fact that they were embracing in the damned doorway began to break, just as soon as she was about to grapple his white shirt and press every centimeter of her lips onto his…

…he backed away.

Again, it caught her off guard. His sudden recede made her take a distressed step forward chasing his lips. Her eyes fluttered open and a satisfied Yoh came into view.

She stood there looking back at him, face flushed, hands slightly trembling, and breathless with the strap of her dress slightly hanging off her shoulder. She tried formulating a sentence, but she was too flustered to say anything that remotely made any type of sense, so she gave up all together. For a few fleeting moments, they just stared into each other's eyes trying to regain their composure.

He suddenly spoke, "I love you, Anna."

Her eyes widened and an instinctive frown appeared on her face frustrated with herself for being unable to figure him out, "W-what's gotten into you all of a sudden?!"

He said nothing for a moment as he went to pick up the umbrella and slipped on his sandals. He gazed at her again.

"I dunno. I feel like I don't say it as often as I should. I just wanted you to know that."

She batted her eyes in slight confusion as he opened the front door. The rain had gotten lighter and the sun could be seen through the clouds.

He smiled at her, "I'll be back in a bit." And with that, he was out the door and making his way to the front gate of Funbari. For a moment, Anna stood frozen on the spot, but she quickly stepped outside leaning against the open door frame and called out to him.

"Hurry back!"

He simply turned his head and smiled at her, a few steps later and he was out of sight completely.

She shut the door behind her and stood motionless for a long while. It was as if everything in her had betrayed her. Her cheeks still felt hot, she hardly had any strength in her legs, and her palms were moist. She leaned her back onto the door and let her bangs dance in front of her eyes. She took a finger and traced her still electrified lips.

"What the hell was that about?"

She sighed in release. Whatever had gotten into her husband, saying she didn't like it would be a blatant lie. Since it was something she had never experienced with her beloved, she knew that this type of behavior would be sporadic and unpredictable, and she wasn't too fond of the fact that he felt like he could toy with her by stopping whenever he felt like it.

An underlined smiled appeared on her face.

Whether it was intentional or not, that moment of intimacy opened a new horizon of mischief she had never thought of. If it was a fight he wanted, it was going to be one hell of a fight he was going to get.

"U-um, Anna-dono…?"

She snapped back to reality as she fixed her gazed on Amidamaru who floated in front of her in his spirit-ball form. She could tell that he was blushing, rather embarrassed about something…maybe something—

Her eyes narrowed and a familiar unquenchable anger began to stir in her. The strength she had just so happened to lose to push Yoh off came flooding back. She had been caught out of character. She could tell by the look on his face.

"What did you see?" she snarled. "And don't you lie to me!"

The spirit cowered back in fear and regret for approaching her at such an awkward moment, "N-no, you misunderstand. I j-just want to let you know t-that the young master has woken up. I just d-didn't want to interrupt."

It was too late. The beads were already in her hand, wrapped around her wrist.

Her silhouette had descended upon him like a hawk descends upon a helpless rodent.

"_Prepare yourself samurai. Hell hath no fury…."_

A shriek of unimaginable terror could be heard throughout the Saitama Prefecture only ghosts and shamans alike could hear.

If only the poor spirit had waited a little longer to come downstairs…


End file.
